


Second Time

by Maraudererasmut



Series: Wolfstar Shorts [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Remus Lupin, Cockblocking, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, James is done with Sirius shit, Loss of Virginity, M/M, MWPP, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Second Time, Shameless Smut, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Top Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraudererasmut/pseuds/Maraudererasmut
Summary: The first time you have sex can be awkward... Good thing Remus and Sirius get a second chance.





	Second Time

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, let me preface this story with a sincere apology:
> 
> I haven't been replying to any comments, because I'm a complete idiot. To be honest, I wasn't sure if I should or shouldn't, what the social norm was on AO3, what was expected. Reading through a bunch of other people's work, I realized that authors almost always reply to comments. That's something I should have been doing right from the get go. So I'm sorry! I am going to go back and spam all of your inboxes with replies. Consider this terrible, terrible smut as my humble apology.
> 
> Secondly! This is a direct continuation from First Time (hence the title). If you like context, read that one first. Otherwise, just read this as a stand-alone smutty story!
> 
>  
> 
> I'm working on cleaning up my writing, picking better descriptors, getting a more varied (sexy) vocabulary. I feel like I've made some improvements, but I know that I still have a ways to go. I'm gonna keep practicing in order to get my writing to where I want it to be! Thank you so much for all of your support and making me feel good about the stuff that I post! <3

_ Bark bark bark _

 

James was holding Lily, kissing her neck, hands trailing up and down her body over her clothing. Every time he reached the tender area above her collarbone, she'd let out an irresistible little moan, driving James wild. James was already half naked from their earlier game of Truth or Dare, and Lily was running her hands along his bare torso. 

 

_ Bark bark bark _

 

“Oh...James… sounds like there's a dog outside…”

 

Lily's breathing was shallow and she had trouble articulating her words.

 

“Ignore it, Lils…”

 

James kept going, kissing, caressing, taking in every inch of the woman he'd fancied for years. He gently tugged at the bottom of her shirt, indicating his intentions. She happily replied, reaching down and pulling it off completely. James stared in awe: freckled shoulders shyly hunched over, pale skin juxtaposed with a light pink bra, a curved waist, perfect for holding.

 

“Merlin's balls, Lily, you're gorgeous…”

 

Her face flushed pink as she tried to hide herself slightly. 

 

“No…”

 

“No, I'm serious. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen…” He was in awe. She was more stunning than he had even imagined. And he imagined plenty.

 

James wrapped his arms around Lily's waist and brought her in for a kiss, pressing their bodies firmly together, skin touching skin. She was warm and soft, causing James’ body to tingle with excitement.

 

_ Bark bark. Bark bark bark _

 

James kept kissing, working his way lower. He wanted to explore every inch of Lily Evans.

 

_ Bark bark bark _

 

“Ah… James… we should… we should probably go outside… mmmm… it's probably lost…”

 

“It's not lost, Lils. Just ignore it.”

 

_ Bark bark bark _

 

Lily pushed James away slightly and looked him in the eyes, her bright green ones glowing with concern. 

 

“Please, James? It's probably looking for its owner. Let's go help.”

 

James stared at the woman before him and sighed. She was too nice for her own good.

 

“Fine. You stay here, Lils. I'll go see what's up.”

 

James grabbed a t-shirt on his way out of the tent and pulled it on. He walked away from the campsite so that Lily wouldn't be able to hear him.

 

“ _ Padfoot _ .” James’ voice was a harsh whisper. “ _ Padfoot, if someone isn't dead, I'm gonna fuckin’ kill you.” _

 

A shaggy black dog bounded over to James before transforming itself into his best mate, half naked, looking terrified.

 

“Oi, Pads, what's wrong?”

 

“Prongs…” Sirius was out of breath, presumably from his constant barking. “Prongs, I have to ask you something…”

 

“... What?”

 

“When...when you and Lily…  _ do it _ … does it ever... _ hurt?” _

 

“I'm gonna fuckin’ kill you, Padfoot.” James’ fists were clenched and he was about to throw a swing at his friend. 

 

“James…” There was something in Sirius’ voice that changed his mind. His friend was never that nervous or afraid. James sighed and rolled his eyes.

 

“I told you, Pads. We haven't…”

 

“...wait,  _ actually? _ I thought you were just saying that…”

 

“It was truth or dare… I told the truth.”

 

“... I'm sorry, mate.”

 

James glared at Sirius.

 

_ Maybe if you weren't such a cockblock, things would be different… _

 

James didn't say what he was thinking out loud. Padfoot clearly needed him.

 

“And anyway… Lily's… well, it's different with blokes, yeah?”

 

Sirius narrowed his eyes, clearly confused.

 

“Like… with girls… it's… it's different. How do you not know this already, Pads?”

 

Sirius swept his hair out of his eyes, trying to distract from the fact that he was blushing. 

 

“Iunno, I've never buggered anyone before…”

 

James ruffled his hair messily.

 

“Dude, this is seriously too much information. I do  _ not _ want to know about your sex life. Especially your sex life with  _ Moony _ .”

 

“Prongs, I… I don't know what to do…”

 

James let out a heavy sigh, completely exasperated by his idiot of a friend. He had left his wand in the tent, so he couldn't even show Padfoot the spell that he needed.

 

“Right… have you ever heard of... _ lube?”  _ James was uncomfortable. He really didn't want to be having this conversation, especially considering what was waiting for him in his tent. 

 

Sirius shook his head, and James grabbed his friend’s wand from his waistband. 

 

“I'm gonna show you a spell.” He muttered an incantation and a strange liquid spurted out from the end of the wand. “Use it.”

 

Sirius took his wand back and gingerly touched the liquid that remained on its tip. It was warm and slick, moving seamlessly through his fingers. He understood exactly what he needed to do.

 

“Thanks, Prongs… really…  _ Thanks. _ ”

 

Sirius turned to leave, but James stopped him.

 

“Pads, remember, it works differently with girls. You can't… you can't expect to...you know… go in… right away. Like… you kinda have to… prepare…” Potter hated the fact that he knew all this and that he had to explain it to his friend. 

 

“James, where did you… find this out?”

 

James blushed and ran his fingers through his hair again. 

 

“I...uh…” He didn't want to admit it, but he knew Sirius would press the issue. “I did some research… I knew you and Remus were… I just… I was… curious. About how it worked… honestly, I'm surprised that you weren't…”

 

Sirius looked down at his wand and played with it between his fingers.

 

“I thought… it would come easily. Like it did with girls… why is it so difficult?”

 

James shrugged and looked down at his feet.

 

“Nothing worth having is easy. Everything good, everything wonderful in life… it takes work.” 

 

_ Look at me and Lily… _

 

Sirius smiled. 

 

“Thanks, Prongs.”

 

He turned to leave for a second time, but James prevented him from going again.

 

“Pads… if you  _ ever  _ interrupt me when I'm with Lily, someone had better be  _ dying.” _

 

Sirius laughed, but James didn't break a smile.

 

“I won't! I'm sorry! Go… go have fun with Evans. I'll see you in the morning.”

 

James watched as the big black dog bounded away. After a moment, Potter made his way back to his tent. When he got inside, Lily was under the covers of their bed, fast asleep. James let out a little groan before crawling into bed next to her.

 

“Hmm…? Oh, James… how did it go?”

 

“I helped the dog find his way…”

 

“Thanks for doing that, James.” She smiled sleepily. “Mmmm… did you… want to continue?”

 

“No, no, it's fine, Lils. You're exhausted. Sleep.”

 

“Mmm. G'night, James.”

 

“G'night, Lilly.”

 

\---

  
  


Remus felt something wet against the back of his neck. He lazily rolled over to find a massive black dog staring at him, tongue lolling playfully from its mouth. 

 

“Uhgg… Padfoot, it's…” He checked his watch. “It's  _ three in the morning _ ! What the hell are you doing?”

 

Remus’ boyfriend appeared before his eyes, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. Sirius wrapped his arms around his Moony, adjusting so that he could snuggle up gently behind him.

 

“Hey Moons…” He was whispering in Remus’ ear, trying to be seductive. “We should try again.”

 

“No. Go away, Sirius. I wanna sleep.” Moony was grumpy.

 

Sirius pressed forward, grinding his erection into Remus’ arse, running his hands up and down his bare stomach.

 

“Mm… you sure I can't change your mind?” 

 

Remus groaned unhappily.

 

“Paaads… I'm tired.”

 

“I'll make it worth your while.” It was a growl in Remus’ ear, harsh and low. Remus smirked slightly, enjoying the feeling of being desired. 

 

One of Sirius’ hands crept up to Remus’ nipple and started playing with it. During their earlier activities, Remus never ended up finishing, and he was feeling slightly pent-up; he didn't mind Sirius trying to start things again, he just wished it wasn't so late at night. The hand made its way to Remus’ other nipple as teeth gently bit down at the nape of his neck. 

 

“Mmmm…” Remus rotated his hips, grinding them back into Sirius’ cock. Sirius’ other hand worked it's way down, gently grabbing Remus’ already hardening shaft. “Ah… Fine, fine. Let's do this…” He tried to sound reluctant, but Sirius knew better.

 

As Padfoot kissed Moony's neck and stroked his cock, he ground his hips forward, gyrating against his boyfriend's beautiful, exposed ass. He wanted to be inside of it. He wanted to feel was it was like to be completely surrounded by Remus’ tight hole. 

 

“Mmm… Remus… I wanna fuck you…” 

 

Remus stopped grinding backwards. In his mind, he had always imagined it the other way around. He hesitated for a moment.

 

“What… what if it hurts?”

 

Sirius nibbled gently at his boyfriend's earlobe, still stroking his cock with one hand. 

 

“Don't worry, Reme… I have an idea…”

 

Sirius shifted his position so that he had one hand around Remus’ dick and the other ready to prepare his arse. Sirius muttered his new found spell and Remus let out a little gasp. 

 

“You okay, Reme?”

 

“Yeah… yeah, it's just… what was that?”

 

“A new spell…”

 

“It's… it's warm…”

 

“Mmmhmmm… and it's gonna feel really good when I do this…”

 

Sirius rubbed his fingers against Remus’ hole, gently massaging it, still stroking his twitching shaft. Remus let out a groan of pleasure, a noise that came from deep within his chest. Padfoot smirked; that was exactly the reaction he wanted. Slowly, carefully, Sirius inserted one finger into Remus. 

 

“Ah!” Remus gasped with surprise and pleasure. He had fingered himself in the past, but with the warmth of the liquid and Sirius’ slender digits, this felt infinitely better. Sirius pushed in further, moving his finger around, searching for new ways to make his Moony squirm. He rotated his hand, and Remus made a noise he'd never made before. It was a mix between a deep growl and a moan, a desperate noise, begging for more.

 

“ _ Fuck _ , Pads. Whatever you did there… keep doing that.” 

 

Sirius tried it again and Remus’ back arched with pleasure, a delectable gasp escaping his lips.

 

Sirius pulled his finger out and Remus let out a little whine. 

 

“Aww… why'd you do that, Sere?” 

 

Sirius added another finger and pushed both in at once.

 

“Oh! Oh, wow… ahhh…”

 

“Mmm, keep moaning for me, Remus…” Sirius’ voice was raw and husky, his hips grinding helplessly against nothing. He wanted this part to be over. He wanted to be inside already. But he knew he had to wait. He needed to prepare his Moony first.

 

Remus felt Sirius pull his fingers out and braced himself for what was next. Three long, slender fingers pushed into him, stretching him out, rubbing against that one spot that drove him crazy. Remus thrusted backwards, pushing Sirius’ fingers deeper inside. 

 

Sirius twisted his hand, rubbing it against Remus’ prostate, tearing a deep groan from his partner's chest. He could barely contain himself, the seductive noises that Moony was making were enough to almost push Padfoot over the edge.

 

Sirius pulled out. 

 

“Are you ready for me, Moons?” It was barely a whisper in Remus’ ear, tender, sensual. Sirius kissed his partner's neck as he waited for a reply.

 

“Mmm… yes… yes, Sirius…”

 

Sirius shuffled his boxers off as he cast his spell on himself, warm liquid coating his prick. He lined himself up with Remus and rubbed gently against his hole. It was looser now, easier to push in. Sirius began to press forward and Moony gasped, a mix of surprise and pain.

 

“You okay, Moons?”

 

“Mmhmm…” Remus managed through clenched teeth.

 

“I… I can stop if you want…”

 

“No, keep going…” It hurt, yes, but there was something that felt amazing about having Sirius’ cock pressing inside of him. Remus wanted to take it all. He wanted Sirius to fuck him.

 

Sirius slowly pushed, filling Remus up with his throbbing shaft. Remus tried to will himself to relax, taking the pain with the pleasure. When Sirius was all the way inside, he stopped.

 

“You… you okay, Reme?”

 

Remus waited a moment before answering.

 

“Yeah… yeah, I'm good…”

 

Sirius began to move, slowly pulling out, pushing in, the tightness and dampness saturating his every thought. The world around them disappeared; is was just Padfoot and Moony, locked in an embrace, engulfed in a mutual ecstasy.

 

“ _ Fuck… _ ” It was all Remus could manage to say, the sensation of being completely filled overwhelming him. With every thrust forward, he felt another intense jolt of pleasure. Sirius was moaning in Remus’ ears, unable to keep quiet.

 

“God, Moony. You're so tight. Ahh… it feels so good…” 

 

Sirius wasn't a virgin, nowhere close. He had fucked before, having casual sex with a number of girls. But here, in the tent, pressed against his Moony, it felt like his first time; the first time Sirius had ever genuinely felt that connection, that pleasure. It was the first time that it actually felt  _ right. _

 

Sirius picked up his pace, thrusting faster, one hand wrapped around Moony, the other had a firm grip on his cock. He stroked and pushed, eager to finish, desperate to make his boyfriend cum. He felt Remus’ body begin to tense, saw his hands frantically clasping at the tousled sleeping bag surrounding them. 

 

“Sirius! God, yes… Yessss…”

 

Harder. Faster. Sirius knew what his Moony needed. He knew he had to give it to him.

 

“Ah! Sere, I'm… ah….”

 

Padfoot stroked faster, feeling the tightness around his own cock.

 

“Ah!!!”

 

Sirius continued tugging on Remus’ shaft as he came, making sure to milk every moment, prolonging the pleasure for as long as he could. Feeling Remus’ ass twitch around his own prick was almost enough to make him finish. It wasn't until Remus’ back arched and he screamed out in pleasure that Sirius felt himself drive over the edge. He pumped harder, pushing himself through his orgasm, savouring every second of it.

 

When they boys finished, they collapsed into the blankets, a jumbled heap of sweaty bodies and twisted limbs. They were both panting, trying to regain their composure, allowing their pulses to return to normal.

 

It was Remus who eventually spoke first. 

 

“Wow…” That was all he was able to say in his post-coital bliss.

 

“...Yeah.” Sirius knew what he meant.

 

Padfoot pulled out of his lover and cast a quick cleaning spell before snuggling up behind his Moony, nuzzling his exposed neck.

 

“Mmm… That was amazing. Thank you Moons…”

 

“Mmm…”

 

“Did...did it feel okay? Was it okay for you?”

 

Remus wiggled backwards, pressing himself fully against his Padfoot.

 

“It was perfect, Pads.”

 

Sirius smiled.

 

“Hey Moons…”

 

“Hmm?” Remus knew exactly what Sirius was going to say, but he thoroughly enjoyed their playful back and forth.

 

“I love you.”

 

“Hey Pads…”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Next time,  _ I'm _ gonna be the one fucking  _ you _ .”

 

Sirius laughed, accidentally shaking his Moony, who was gathered in his arms.

 

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think Remus really prefers being on top. Let's see what Sirius thinks about that. ;)


End file.
